disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Benjamin Franklin
Benjamin Franklin, one of the founding fathers of the United States of America, has been featured in various Disney media over the years. He was voiced by Charles Ruggles in Ben and Me. He was mentioned in the Stuck in the Middle episode Stuck in the Garage Sale and the Bunk'd episode "Take the Cake". He was mentioned in the Gravity Falls episode "Irrational Treasure" where it was revealed he was secretly a woman. Appearances ''Timon & Pumbaa Benjamin Franklin is seen as a drawing (which comes to life to demonstrate his famous experiment with electricity involving the key and the kite during a lightning storm) on a blackboard during Pumbaa's history teaching session to an owl student. Schoolhouse Rock! Benjamin Franklin is seen in the ''Schoolhouse Rock! songs "Fireworks" and "Electricity, Electricity". ''The American Adventure Benjamin Franklin is one of the hosts of the attraction alongside Mark Twain. He provides an optimistic contrast to Twain's cynicism. Additionally, he appears in a scene with Thomas Jefferson as he works on writing the Declaration of Independence. [[Atlantis: The Lost Empire|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire]] In backstory materials for the film, Ben Franklin is one of many historical figures said to be part of the Keepers of the Journal, having first encountered the Shepherd's Journal during his visits to Versailles in 1788. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow Benjamin Franklin is alluded to when a young Jack Sparrow reminisces about teaching a young boy named "Benny" a certain trick involving a kite and a key. The Muppets Floyd Pepper portrayed Franklin in ''I Love Liberty. The Muppet Magazine Summer 1987 issue includes an illustrated Franklin in the comic story, "Star Cluck." Gonzo appears in the Muppet Book of Friendship dressed as Franklin, to compliment on one of the founding father's famous quotes. George the Janitor played Benjamin Franklin in the Great Moments in Elvis History sketch from Muppets Tonight episode 101. Dr. Bunsen Honeydew appeared as "Bunsen "Ben" Franklin" in Great Muppets in American History. Baby Scooter appeared as "Scootermin Franklin" in the Muppet Babies episode "This Old Nursery". Ducktales He appears in the second season episode Timephoon! (known as Benjamin Frankloon) where he was one of the many historical figures transported to the present day. He gives a report on the typhoon as a news weatherman, he was scared of the camera as he feared it stole his soul. Gallery Lmint-02.jpg|Benjamin Franklin in Ben and Me BenjaminFranklininSchoolhouseRock!.jpg|Benjamin Franklin in "Schoolhouse Rock" song: "Fireworks" TheCommittee.jpg|Benjamin Franklin, Phillip Livingston, John Adams, Robert Sherman and Thomas Jefferson. The Continental Congress.png|Benjamin Franklin at the Continental Congress. BenjaminFranklininSchoolhouseRock!2.jpg|Benjamin Franklin in "Schoolhouse Rock" song: "Electricity, Electricity" Benjamin_Franklin,John_Adams_and_Thomas_Jefferson.png|Benjamin Franklin, John Adams and Thomas Jefferson. Scootermin Franklin.jpg|Scootermin Franklin in Muppet Babies Gonzo.franklin.jpg|Gonzo as Benjamin Franklin Franklin-comic.jpg|Benjamin Franklin in a Muppet Magazine comic story, "Star Cluck" Bunsenfranklin.jpg|Dr. Bunsen Honeydew as Benjamin Franklin Benfranklin.jpg|George the Janitor as Benjamin Franklin I-Love-Liberty-1982-03.jpg|Floyd Pepper as Benjamin Franklin I-Love-Liberty-1982-05.jpg I-Love-Liberty-1982-04.jpg I-Love-Liberty-1982-02.jpg I-Love-Liberty-1982-06.jpg I-Love-Liberty-1982-07.jpg Libertybear.jpg Timon and Pumbaa - BenjaminFranklin.jpg|Drawing of Benjamin Franklin in "Hakuna Matata U." Benjamin Franklin 1.jpg Benjamin Franklin 2.jpg Wfmt-2-web.jpg|In the ending of The American Adventure Category:Males Category:Inventors Category:Stuck in the Middle Category:Ben and Me Category:Politicians Category:Scientists Category:1700s births Category:1700s deaths Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Muppets Category:People from Massachusetts Category:Deceased Category:American people Category:Gravity Falls Category:DuckTales Category:Schoolhouse Rock!